Flores
by Lenuta
Summary: (Jean&Marco) Y Jean aún pensaba que podía verle, sonriéndole con ese dejo de lealtad y calidez que tanto le caracterizaban, sentado en el suelo mientas extendía sus manos para tomar el presente.


**Flores**  
_Jean/Marco_

* * *

Las luces habían sido apagadas hacía ya un buen rato, mas sin embargo, un par de ojos aún continuaban encendidos.

El viento helado de la noche hacía sonar las hojas de los árboles en una sinfonía tranquila que llenaba los oídos de Jean Kirschtein, sumiéndolo en un estado de relajación pese a la inquietud que le daba el ser descubierto por algún superior. En días actuales y más a sabiendas de los cometidos que pesaban sobre sus espaldas, el descansar apropiadamente era más una obligación que una simple necesidad o responsabilidad a cumplir para un soldado.

Y quien lo descubriese, lo mandaría de vuelta a la cama de forma tan rauda como él se había escabullido en la oscuridad de la noche.

No obstante, ¿qué estaba haciendo de malo, aparte de saltarse la hora de dormir por unos minutos?

Cerrando los ojos, suspiró profundamente mientras continuaba con su camino. Y no le tomó más de dos o tres minutos hasta llegar al lugar que él deseaba. Una oleada de nostalgia sacudió su cuerpo junto a la gélida brisa que penetró a través de sus ropas, desembocando en una sonrisa entintada en melancolía.

—Hola.

No le gustaba estar ahí realmente. ¿Qué gracia tenía? Siempre que acudía ahí no podía evitar dejar que sus ánimos decayeran considerablemente con el solo poner un pie allí.

De todas maneras, era el único modo de poder verle, aunque sea una vez entre tanto ajetreo.

—Perdona si no he venido. —Dijo. —Es solo que ha pasado tanto que no tienes idea. Pero bueno, ¿viste que finalmente me he unido a la legión? Hay días en los que me arrepiento, sí, pero… digamos que no estaría ahí si no fuera por ti. Y soy un hombre muy ocupado ahora, así que… es por eso que no pudo venir.

Esperaba un "está bien" de su parte, pero solo hubo silencio. Tragando saliva, ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa. No estaba permitido mostrar tristeza en ese lugar. Podía hasta sentir la mirada ajena regañándole sin necesidad de palabras en caso que hubiese reaccionado así.

—Oh, casi me olvidaba…

Había estado todo ese tiempo con una capucha que apenas cubría, pero que al menos abrigaba un poco. De la misma, sacó unas maltrechas pero aun algo vividas flores de color rojo, que se había encargado de conseguir en una floristería apenas tuvo un tiempo. Celosamente, las había conservado en agua de un modo u otro en secreto de todos los demás, hasta este día, en que serían entregadas a él.

Los pétalos habían perdido su encanto, pero algo era algo.

—No son la gran cosa, créeme. Están así porque tú sabes cuán chismosos son los demás y… bueno, espero que te gusten de todos modos.

Dejando las flores sobre el piso, Jean sintió un nudo en la garganta que amenazó, por un momento, impedirle hablar. Sus manos temblaron, y no precisamente por el frío.

—Lo siento, Marco… —Farfulló al fin, el dolor notándose a leguas en su voz. —Siento si no te doy lo que realmente te mereces.

Normalmente las habría dejado en frente de las placas conmemorativas a los soldados caídos en batalla o desaparecidos en acción; pero durante mucho tiempo, había pensado que aquel hueso de procedencia dudosa que había estado en sus manos, junto a las cenizas que alguna vez fueron el cuerpo de Marco Bodt, eran merecedores de una sepultura digna, aunque sea alejada del resto de las demás, en un lugar al que únicamente Kirschtein podía permitirse el acceso.

Sin lápida ni placa que le distinguiesen, tan solo un montículo de tierra bañado en pétalos sin vida de flores antiguas.

Y Jean aún pensaba que podía verle, sonriéndole con ese dejo de lealtad y calidez que tanto le caracterizaban, sentado en el suelo mientas extendía sus manos para tomar el presente.

Los minutos pasaron y unos pasos a la distancia sacaron a Jean de todo pensamiento. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, con la intensión de irse, pero no sin antes realizar el saludo militar tan conocido mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—Prometo volver pronto. Espérame.

Y alejándose sin echar mirada atrás, Jean Kirschtein no tenía noción alguna de que sí, Marco lo esperaría. Y lo esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario con tal de que estuviese allí de vuelta, con aquellas flores que indicaban que no le había olvidado.

* * *

_Primera historia as well de este par. uwu Lamento la tragedia, tho... y el OoC -Sobs- pero el capi de hoy me exigió escribir algo._

_Pueden interpretar como se siente Jean al respecto hacia Marco de forma libre, si de forma amistosa o romántica._

_Eso, ¡saludos!_


End file.
